powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Thunder Ark (M.R.V. Fanon)
Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Thunder Ark is a fan-fictional season of Power Rangers, created by Masked-Rider-Victory. It's based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Sypnosis After their long battle with Rita ended, the Rangers went back tot heir normal lives, the Earth settling back into peace. However, this did not last long, as Rita's husband, Lord Zedd, has returned, freeing Rita, and sending down monsters immune to the Dino Power! The Rangers must now use special Morphers and weapons in conjunction with the Power Coins, revitalizing their powers as new! They are, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers! Characters Rangers Allies: * Zordon * Alpha-5 * Thunder Spirits Zedd's Empire Zedd's Empire are an empire of monsters ruled by Lord Zedd, who are continuously trying to take over Earth. The main base of operations is inside Serpentara . * Lord Zedd - The leader of Zedd's Empire, husband to Rita and father of Scorpina, able to create monsters that can block Dino Power, forcing the Rangers to try and gain new powers. ** Rita Repulsa - The original leader, and the one who trapped Zordon in the Stasis Tube. Wife of Lord Zedd and mother of Scorpina. *** Shadam - One of the three head generals of Zedd's Empire, who is a modified human who, after being abducted and brainwashed for his special powers in Thunder Manipulation, started to work for Lord Zedd along with Gara and Zydos. *** Gara - One of the three head generals of Zedd's Empire, who is a modified human who, after being abducted and brainwashed for her special powers in Thunder Manipulation, started to work for Lord Zedd along with Shadam and Zydos. *** Zydos - One of the three head generals of Zedd's Empire, who is a modified human who, after being abducted and brainwashed for his special powers in Thunder Manipulation, started to work for Lord Zedd along with Shadam and Gara. **** Goldar - Was the main warrior of Zedd's Empire, until the Three Head Generals came into play, bumping him down to the simple role of Evil Lair decoration. He grows to resent them, as they are the reason he was bumped down, along with them being incredibly strong in Thunder Power, while he can be defeated simply with Dino Power. **** Squat - One of the members of Zedd's Empire. He is partners with Baboo. **** Baboo - One of the members of Zedd's Empire. He is partners with Squat. **** Scorpina - Rita and Lord Zedd's daughter and love interest of Goldar. She is a fierce warrior. **** Finster - The head scientist of Zedd's Empire, who creates the monsters and Zervants for Lord Zedd. ***** Zervants - The foot soldiers of Zedd's Empire. ***** Finster's Monsters Arsenal Morphers * Thunder Morpher * Saba Multi-Use Items * Power Coins * Thunder Crystals Individual Weapons & Team Blaster * Thunder Blade Blaster ** Thunder Sword ** Thunder Dagger * Thunder Power Cannon (sometimes also ) * Thunder Blade Staffs ** Thunder Staffs ** Thunder Blades * Saba Vehicles * Thunder Cycles Zord System Main Combinations * Mighty Morphin' Thunder UltraZord ➲ ** Mighty Morphin' Thunder MegaZord *** Red Dragon Thunder Zord *** Green Lion Thunder Zord *** Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord *** Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord *** Pink Phoenix Thunder Zord ** White Tiger Thunder Zord ** Tore The Shuttle Zord ➲ Alternate Combinations * Mighty Morphin' Tiger Thunder MegaZord ** White Tiger Thunder Zord ** Green Lion Thunder Zord ** Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord ** Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord ** Pink Phoenix Thunder Zord Episodes TBA... Category:Candidates for deletion